1. Technical Field
The invention relates manufacture of a heat pipe, particularly to methods for enclosing the heat pipe with metal.
2. Related Art
Taiwan patent No. M345223 discloses an enclosure type flat heat pipe, which includes a flat heat pipe with an evaporation end and a condensation end and a metal sleeve. The sleeve tightly encloses the flat heat pipe with exposing the evaporation end. The exposed evaporation end is attached on a heat source. Thus the enclosure type flat heat pipe can be used for transferring heat from the heat source.
TW'223 is manufactured by the method including the steps of:
S1) providing a flat heat pipe with an evaporation end and a condensation end;
S2) freezing the flat heat pipe to shrink its volume;
S3) providing a sleeve made of aluminum, aluminum-magnesium alloy or titanium;
S4) heating up the sleeve to enlarge its inner diameter; and
S5) placing the frozen flat heat pipe in the heated sleeve and then waiting for cool-down.
By means of thermal expansion and contraction, the flat heat pipe will be tightly enclosed by the sleeve at the room temperature. Such a manufacturing method not only requires a heater and a freezer, but also a long time for cool-down must be waited. Thus it is so uneconomical in cost and time.